Pleasure
by Mintie Ice
Summary: We hunt. We fight. We are free. But these two Clans are different. We have a special system that revolves around sex.
1. Chapter 1: Allegiances

**LakeClan**

Leader: Lionstar- Large white tom with golden stripes

Deputy: Ashpetal- Classical silver tabby

Medicine Cat: Kindle- Gray she-cat

Apprentice: Elsie- Black and white she-cat

Warriors:

Cloudfoot- White tom

Shellclaw- Silver point tom

Apprentice: Sandpaw- Tawny tabby tom with white paws

Thorntail- Flame point tom

Apprentice: Smokepaw- Dark gray spotted tabby tom

Reedstrike- Chocolate brown tom

Bluestep- Gray tom with black stripes

Nightblossom- Black she-cat with white dash on chest

Lilybreeze- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Icestream- Silver and white tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Honeypaw- Pale gold and white tabby she-cat

Queens:

Blossomshine- Orange tabby she-cat [Mate: Reedstrike]

Willowfeather- Silver tabby she-cat [Mate: Bluestep]

Slaves:

Ginger- Golden tabby she-cat

Clarity- Pure white she-cat

Summer- Dilute tortoiseshell and white she-cat


	2. Chapter 2: In the Beginning

I've had this idea for a long time, and I'm sorry if there's already a story like this elsewhere. (:

Warning: This story involves cats mating. Please turn away if you do not like this kind of stuff.

* * *

"Honeypaw, Honeypaw! Sandpaw, Sandpaw!" the LakeClan warriors chanted, welcoming the two new apprentices to the Clan. Once the joyful cheering subsided, the cream and white she-cat loped over to her new mentor, Icestream. A new skip was in her step as the younger she-cat, Honeypaw, made her way to Icestream.

"That was fun, isn't it?" Icestream mewed, a mischievous glint in her golden-green eyes. "But we'll have some real fun together in the forest. Come on, Honeypaw."

Honeypaw smiled in nervous excitement, and it grew at the sound of her new name. She was finally a LakeClan apprentice! Finally she would be able to do what the other Clan members do: Mate. She followed the white she-cat through the willow forest, but couldn't help but notice the way her mentor walked. She paced with a sort of elegant grace, her hips swaying to the sides. Her tail was lifted high to expose her young, pink core, which was glazed over in precum. Icestream must have noticed her starting since she remarked, "That's why I'm here. To teach you..." Although she was young, Honeypaw had a feeling she would be an amazing finally reached a small clearing. Honeypaw could smell the metallic scent of blood as well at the salty-sweet cum.

"Hunting and fighting is always dull compared to this. I want you to crouch down for now. Make sure you space out her paws a bit more. And, of course, lift your tail up high!" she mewed in a chiding voice. "Yes, that's it!" she exclaimed.

Honeypaw felt rather silly in this position, but remembering that all of the warriors in her Clan did this, pride won over self consciousness. Anyway, the breeze felt good over her pussy; she could already feel some of her juices spilling out.

"Now, now, this is your tail hole. Anus, asshole... it goes by many terms," she said, her nose gently brushing the said entrance. "And this is personally where I think the most pleasure comes from. This is the vagina, pussy, or core. Can also go by floral terms."

Suddenly, Honeypaw felt a pleasant, familiar sensation. Icestream had licked over her pussy, collecting the juices. The rough tongue felt good although she was gentle; her brother had always done it hard. Honeypaw squeaked as Icestream's tongue poked inside, and it started to lick at her dampening walls. The apprentice moaned as her tongue flicked out to collect the escaping juices.

"Oooh, please, more, more!" Honeypaw moaned, her voice rising in a crescendo. "Please... aahhh!" With each thrust, she gained power and they were deeper. Her core squelched out a milky white liquid, and it pulsed as it dribbled down her leg. Already Icestream had started to clean her up.

"And that," Icestream mewed,"was an orgasm, or a climax. " She smiled, apparently proud of herself. "Have you ever had one before?"

Honeypaw nodded, delighted and satisfied, not able to let out any words. Kits were allowed - encouraged, actually - to have sex. However, it was forbidden to "pop one's cherry" or for a tom to cum inside a she-kit. Now that she recalled that...

"You'll also need to break your barrier. It's not painful," she added somewhat scornfully at her reproachful expression.

"Ho will you do it?" Honeypaw asked.

"You could choose my tail or a stick. I recommend my tail; sticks are more difficult to control..." Icestream's voice trailed off, but she had somewhat of a happy look, as if she was recalling a pleasant memory.

"I'll choose your tail," Honeypaw decided, but was apprehensive of how it was going to work.

"Don't worry. This time, you can lay on your back," she replied. She turned so that her back was facing the younger cat. Her long, snowy tail curled on top of Honeypaw's pussy, rubbing and teasing it but not yet entering. Honeypaw dared herself to let out a few whines of complaint. A few other clear juices dribbled out of her clit, and she widened her legs that that her tail was between the lips.

Icestream laughed and poked the slightest bit inside of her. Honeypaw let out a particularly loud yowl of pleasure. Her tail shattered with hymen and blood mixed with cum; however, she didn't care, nor did she even seem to feel it. Her tail pumped in and out of her, and like with her tongue, each thrust was wilder and harder. It barged into places she didn't even know existed, but she loved it.

Finally, she felt indescribable pulses of pleasure as it started to jab at her sweet spot. She screamed, loving it, and finally she came. It was nothing like before; this time, pleasure racked every limb in her body, and her walls clamped over her warm rod of a tail. Cum sprayed out of her pussy but even then Icestream fucked her. Icestream slowly withdrew from her core, and a thin line of cum connected the two. "Well done, Honeypaw. We'll continue tomorrow, but you'll be punished for not offering to pleasure your mentor."


	3. Chapter 3: Sibling Love

So sorry for the wait! Of course internet has to go out when I decide to post. -_-

Thank you so much for the kind reviews!

* * *

"Honeypaw!"

Honeypaw looked up to see a tawny young tom loping toward her. She quickly gulped down the mouse she was nibbling on. Normally she would eat in small, dainty bites, but she had a lot to say to her brother. Well, maybe not a lot, but important things.

She had entered the came a few heartbeats before, and Icestream had only smiled and wished her luck and the things she'll do the rest of the day. She had a feeling today would be a great day. However, she reminded her that they wouldn't be allowed just yet to actually begin intercourse.

Sandpaw bounded into the camp, his ears pricked and his face lighting up at the sight of Honeypaw. He looked even more delighted than the morning, when they had their apprentice ceremonies. His breath came in pants, but was still happy nevertheless.

"Did you have fun?" Honeypaw teased, giving a small smile and gave him a gentle cuff around the ears.

"Of course... But I need to repeat the lesson, just in case, you know?"

She purred and stood up, walking toward his hindquarters and her tail slithering along his side. She licked at a partially dried bit of cum on his leg. She didn't know if it was his or his mentor's, but it was still delicious. Her tongue lapped at his fur and to his cock, and she pushed him to his back gently, but she was in control. For now.

They would have sex in the forest, where it was quiet and peaceful. Mating was normal in the Clans of LakeClan and MoorClan, but right now, the others didn't matter to them. Sandpaw moaned as Honeypaw clasped her paws around his cock, purring and sending vibrations through his tool.

She started to move her paws and down, as if kneading their mother for milk. Although it definitely wasn't milk, clear precum started to dribble out of the little slit. Honeypaw fitted his cock in her mouth next, her raspy tongue licking around the sensitive skin, and her teeth grazed their sides.

Sandpaw was a young apprentice and his cock wasn't at its full potential yet. However, Honeypaw wasn't grown up, either, but she was satisfied with his size. Then again, she had never touched a grown one...

Honeypaw continued Sandpaw's blow-pawjob, sucking and licking at the hot, growing rod. She felt it as it went from soft to as hard as a stone, and when it got to its full size, she took her paws away and fondled with his balls instead. Meanwhile, she let the rest of the cock into her mouth. It was a familiar sensation, but it was always arousing although it made her gag a little. She started to bob her head up and down, and Sandpaw gave bucks of his hips in return.

His cock gave a shudder and a burst of warm, gooey white cum burst out of the end and slid down her throat. It was thick and slightly bitter, but she can't get enough of the taste. She would only imagine what it would feel like to have it run in her pussy.

She sucked the cum off his dick, the barbs on her tongue scraping it off and getting the job done much faster than without. However, she made it last long, making each stroke slow and deliberate. Her work was paid off with moans.

"My turn," she purred, turning to lie on her back. She ignored the other cats who were watching their performance, but she didn't mind. In fact, it turned her on even more; she can't wait any longer, though.

Sandpaw turned to reward his partner, reaching down to gave a lick to her impatient core. Her core was literally dribbling in her juices. Even when he did lick, it was only slightly, taking away only a layer of the thick juice. He then started to lick not inside but over the lips covering her swollen pussy. He then scraped over where the lips met, but didn't quite poke inside yet. Instead, he drank at the precum gathering and dribbling there.

"I never took the time to make you miserable," she gasped. She hated teasing, but it felt so good to have something finally, at least, rub against her core. "Please..."

He only gave a purr in reply and just when she was about to complain again, he stuck his tongue inside, giving him another gasp and moan. He explored inside her, licking up the juices in her overly-moist core. It touched and rubbed against her rough walls, and barbs on his tongue making it painful in a wonderful way. He licked faster and faster as time passed, and he even stuck his whole muzzle in, trying to collect as much cum as he would.

She wouldn't take it much longer, and she finally came with a series of moans, her pussy walls squeezing shut. Pleasure came in waves, tumbling down her body and into every limb.

Milky cum sprouted out of her hole, and Sandpaw tried to drink up as much cum as he could. He started to clean her up even before her orgasm had subsided. However, only a little bit of juice leaked out, and Honeypaw felt a bit of regret. It would just take more time for this session to come to a close. Sandpaw had finished cleaning her up and her climax had also ended. Even though it was only one day as an apprentice, it seemed like sex had gotten even hotter.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," Sandpaw mewed out. His own orgasm had tired him out, but not for long.


	4. Chapter 4: Slaves

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"Honeypaw. Honeypaw, wake up!"

Icestream's silvery but pleasant voice rang through the empty apprentice's den, and Honeypaw stirred feebly. Even with all of the sleep, yesterday was particularly exhausting. She loved her new life, but sometimes, she loved sleep even more.

"Coming," she replied, her voice weak in the morning, and stood up. She stretched out first before starting to make her way toward the entrance. She made care to avoid the other apprentice's nests. There was Sandpaw, her brother, of course, and Smokepaw.

Smokepaw was a nice young tom, not much older than Honeypaw and Sandpaw, in fact. He was about a quarter moon older, and she vaguely remembered him from their time in the nursery. He was relatively quiet, but he was definitely not shy. Rather, he had a strong and leader-like aura around him, and Honeypaw respected, even admired him.

Honeypaw bounded out of the den before Icestream could urge her out any longer. There Icestream was, and the only sign of impatience was the tip of her tail flicking back and forth. "Sorry," Honeypaw apologized, but it didn't seem very necessary. Her mentor's face brightened up considerably at the sight of the cream and white apprentice.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, annoyance gone. Honeypaw already really liked her mentor. "Today, we're going to go over the history of LakeClan and MoorClan... We'll have a little fun in the evening, don't worry," she added. Honeypaw couldn't help but notice the happy little spark in her eyes. "You'll find that history is interesting, anyway. Now, let's go."

The camp, of course was designed to fit all that was required, so some would say it was comfortably roomy. There were six dens nuzzled close together in the far side of the camp, dug in the sandy yet firm hills that faced against the lake. The lake itself was behind the hills, so that if the lake flooded, the hills would block most of it out. The fresh-kill pile was located near the dens. The rest of the space was used for what they were best at: mating. Two cats were already mating now. Particular toys were even hidden among the camp; they could even be found in clumps in nooks and crannies all over the territory! The slaves' den was located in the love area.

"Now, long ago, they didn't appreciate mating here, out in the open," Icestream began, walking slowly but out of the territory. She made a face as she made the first few words. "So Shellsplash and Hareleap didn't very much appreciate it. So, they left from their four Clans along the lake, gathering some followers along the way. It was dangerous, yes, but eventually, they made it here. You see, Shellsplash and Hareleap didn't very like each other, either. Who knows why. Apparently they had the same idea when they left, and met together along the road." Icestream shrugged. "Well, they traveled together, safety in numbers, you know. They made their own culture along the way, which is similar, the same, even, to the warrior code today."

Honeypaw nodded along the way to show her acknowledgement. Her mother had told her stories about this, but it was nice to hear it again. Anyway, this would be useful if she was to have an apprentice, especially if she was to have kits. She hoped she would, she knew about the rest of their everyday life...

"When they arrived, they separated. Shellsplash founded LakeClan, and Hareleap founded MoorClan, where they would literally mate in the open." She rolled her eyes. "Now, we start with everyday life. Where to start, where to start? You know what, let's go back to the camp."

Honeypaw gave another nod and turned back around to the camp. She could tolerate this, but then again, she was usually content with everything.

"Now, the slaves, that's a good place to start," she heard Icestream murmur. "Honeypaw, have you noticed that some cats don't have warrior names?"

She couldn't help but nod again. "Why not?"

"That means those cats were once kittypets. Some were stolen away, but you had to make sure first that they wouldn't be able to get kits."

"Not able to get kits?" she repeated, surprised.

"Yes, I know," Icestream agreed, in an amused disgust. "It's disgusting. But convenient. They could be used as slaves. When heat season comes around, we'll be able to work on them. They could be used for medicine cats as well. It was once part of the warrior code that medicine cats were not to have kits, but since this is a mating clan, this is sort of difficult. So, we had kittypets." She grinned, proud of their ancestors' logic. "Would you like to take a visit to the slaves?"

It was a rhetorical question, because Icestream had already padded off. Honeypaw followed. She had heard about the slaves, but never that they're fertile. Silly Twolegs. They could be treated however you want, which is about the only way they're different from the Clan. They are treated medicine and food, as a sickly, starving cat is not pleasant to love with.

The salty, slightly bitter scent of cum and blood wafted in to greet them. Bluestep, a large gray tom, already took a spot on a pretty golden tabby, but they paid no attention to their presence. It was quite normal to walk in on a pair, as long as it's not the new moon week. But that'll be explained later.

Honeypaw couldn't help but stroke her own glazed core softly. It was a nice show ahead of them. Bluestep was humping powerful strokes into the tabby she-cat, and even his grip on her neck couldn't muffle his moans. She could see his large member slick with their pale juices, and below him, the tabby, Ginger, was screaming screams of pain and pleasure. The slaves were used to it; they were to do everything they were told. But they could still feel the pain of their imprisonment.

She could almost feel Bluestep's strong, hard cock driving into her ow virgin pussy, breaking apart her hymen and driving deep into tunnels she never new existing. She was under Bluestep and not Ginger, his cock pounding into her mercilessly, his balls slapping against her thighs.

Even she could see the tightening up of their muscles as Bluestep came with a wave of ecstasy washing over him, and soon, over Ginger too. His body clenched as he came hard into the she-cat, his cock pounding waves and waves of milky cum. Ginger let out a cry of indescribable pleasure, her claws digging harshly into the ground as she felt the warm, thick liquid coating her walls.

"Icestream, when would I be able to do that?" Honeypaw breathed, excited that this will be her future.

"Soon."


End file.
